A Percy Jackson Facebook
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: There are a lot of these . But give mine a chance .
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm testing this . tell me what you think . Do you like it ?_**

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_1 . You have a facebook?_

**WiseGirl **seriously bored . I am alone in my cabin . Sis and bros out sparring . Using Daedalus's laptop XD

**Like – Comment – Spam **

**Luke Castellan **hello Annabeth .

**WiseGirl **what the -? How did you get a facebook ? _(5 likes)_

**Luke Castellan **this place has excellent WiFi . Anyway , would ya be my girlfriend ?

**WiseGirl** no thanks . I have a boyfriend . And that guy is **SeaweedBrain**

**Luke Castellan **you know you love me . I know you care . You shout whenever and I'll be there .

**WiseGirl **Shut up ! I do not support Beliebers . Dude , get a grip . Find someone not me . Someone DEAD.

**BiancaDA **That's a bit offensive .

**WiseGirl **sorry …..

**SeaweedBrain **Luke get your hands off my girl !

**Luke Castellan **I am no where near her . Chill man .

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Blocking Luke . He keeps sending me pictures of him in the Underworld . Ugh *shudders*

**Like – Comment – Spam **_(7 likes)_

**SeaweedBrain **Finally ! What were the pics like ?

**WiseGirl **U wouldn't wanna know …

**AthenaGreekGoddess **Now that's a man you should date . Not some seaweed spawn .

**PoseidonSeaDude **Woah ….. That was a bit too far … If he's a seaweed spawn then so am I !

**AthenaGreekGoddess **Fine . Like father like son . Both are seaweed spawns .

**WiseGirl **Mom , enough . Luke is dead . I can't date a soul … _(1 like)_

**SeaweedBrain **Ya hear that Luke . You're dead . To the world and to Annabeth's heart ! _(15 likes)_

**Luke Castellan **Real offensive ! ):K

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>WTF ? I thought I put Luke on block !

**Like – Comment – Spam **_(16 Likes)_

**AresWarGod **Athena child cursed ! OOOO…

**WiseGirl **It stands for What the Fish .

**SeaweedBrain **Really Annabeth ? What the fish ? Is that the best you could come up with ?

**WiseGirl **It really does ! I'm serious !

**ThaliaHunter **Yeah right . I agree with Seaweed Brain .

**WiseGirl **Ugh !

* * *

><p><strong>AresWarGod <strong>Annabeth just cursed ! WAKAKAKA !

**Like – Comment – Spam **

**WiseGirl **You had to tell everyone huh ?

**AthenaGreekGoddess **What did you do ?

**WiseGirl **Mom , it stands for something else .

**ClarisseRue **Fight ! Fight ! Fight ! _(17 likes)_

**ClarisseRue **something just pecked my head !

**WiseGirl **Probably an owl …..

**ClarisseRue **did u do something ?

**WiseGirl ***whistles and walks away*

**ClarisseRue **Chase , get back here !

* * *

><p><strong>NicoDA <strong>I am so bored . Watching people at the court isn't really fun …

**Like – Comment – Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **dude , get outta there . U don't have to do anyting right ? Me , Annabeth , Thalia , Jason and A few others are picnicking . Join us ?

**NicoDA **do u have Annabeth's famous brownies ?

**SeaweedBrain **yeah ….. Why ?

**NicoDA ***poof* Perce , I'm right beside you .

**SeaweedBrain **What ? * looks right* Dude ! Don't scare me like that !

**NicoDA **Where are the brownies ?

**SeaweedBrain **I'm right here ! Anyway , Annabeth is holding them . *Watches Nico run off*

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Nico , what exactly are you doing ?

**Like – Comment – Spam **

**NicoDA **checking the brownies if they have poison in them …

**WiseGirl **by eating them ? And Why would I put poison in them ?

**NicoDA **who knows … You might be an assassin . Now if you excuse me , I will take those .

**WiseGirl **Get back here !

* * *

><p><strong>OllyKing <strong>Yay , I have a Facebook !

**Like- Comment – Spam **

**Seaweed Brain **who are you ? _(18 likes)_

**OllyKing **I'm Zeus !

**ThaliaHunter **Really dad ? OllyKing was the best you could come up with ?

**Ollyking **Hera made it .

**OllyQueen **Yes I did . Now we're perfect .

**ThaliaHunter **Right….. I need to go assist Artemis with a deer .

* * *

><p><strong>ArtemisMoonLady <strong>What a deer . Get it ? Deer and dear ?

**Like – Comment –Spam **

**OllyQueen **Since when were you Apollo ?

**ArtemisMoonLady **I am his half sister after all …

**SunGuy **Ah , I can do better . What do you call a Grim Reaper when He's crying ?

**ArtemisMoonLady **The Grim Weeper? _(17 likes)_

**SunGuy **Wrong ! Hades !

**HadesAndSouls **You are so gonna get it Apollo . What do you call Apollo when he's beaten up ? The answer is Sundown !

**SunGuy **That wasn't even funny .

**HadesAndSouls **It will be after I beat you up with Ares

**AresWarGod **Yeah man !

**SunGuy **Whose side are you on ?

**AresWarGod **Any side with violence !

* * *

><p><strong>SunGuy <strong>Is nursing himself after getting beaten up .

**Like – Comment – Spam **

**AthenaGreekGoddess **How ironic . You always heal people now you heal yourself .

**HadesAndSouls **It wasn't that bad .

**SunGuy **I had a lot of broken bones ! You even made the sun set !

**ArtemisMoonLady **Enough with the jokes !

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it ? If you do , please review . Hey that rhymed . <strong>

**Apollo : It was bad ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm testing this . tell me what you think . Do you like it ?_**

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_2. Requests and pranks _

**FlyingGod **Hermes here ! Luke , how ya doing ?

**Like - Comment - Spam**

**Luke Castellan **I'm not gonna talk to you !

**FlyingGod **oh . Giving your dad the cold shoulder ... I guess that must be easy for you cuz you're dead _(7 likes)_

**BiancaDA **Again , that was offensive

* * *

><p><strong>OllyKing <strong>I'm back ! Who missed Daddy ?

**Like - Comment - SPam **

**ThaliaHunter **why haven't you changed your name ?

**OllyKing **But I like the name Zeus ...

**ThaliaHunter **Not that name . The name OllyKing ...

**OllyKing **oh , right ... How do I changed it ?

**ThaliaHunter ***Facepalm* Let me dad .

* * *

><p><strong>OllyKing <strong>changed his name to **LightningZeus .**

**Like - Comment - Spam **_(17 likes)_

**PoseidonSeaDude **Finally ! _(7 likes)_

**OllyQueen **Why'd you change your name ? It was perfect ...

**FlyingGod **How'd you change it ?

**LightningZeus **Thalia helped .

**OllyQueen **Thalia ? Curse you ! I'll make your marriage a living Hades .

**ThaliaHunter **I'm not getting married . I'm a Hunter of Artemis . Besides , we already have a living Hades .

**HadesAndSouls **Yeah , I'm not dead as far as I know ...

**AresWarGod **Booyah !

* * *

><p><strong>BeautyQueen <strong>First day on Facebook and I have a ton of requests . Some are from really HUNKY men .

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**IronGrip **I am gonna boil them !

**BeautyQueen **If you're gonna boil every man who goes after me , then why didn't you boil Ares ?

**AresWarGod **Let me at them !

**BeautyQueen **OMG ! I got a request from Taylor Lautner ! That is an immediate approve ! He's such a hunk !

**AresWarGod **The guy who is a werewolf ? Come on ! You want me to compete with a werewolf ?

**SeaweedBrain **Finally , Aphrodite is messing with someone other than me !

**BeautyQueen **Hold your seahorses , Percy . I'm not done wth you . In fact , I am messing with you right now . Annabeth is about to accept a request from some guys whom added her because she was beautiful . And indeed she is .

**SeaweedBrain **Wait , what ? Annabeth !

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Why do I feel like I'm about to accept these requests ?

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **Whatever you do , do not accept them !

**WiseGirl **Why ?

**SeaweedBrain **Aphrodite is messing with you . The requests were from guys who want to take advantage of your beauty .

**WiseGirl **what are you talking about ? These are requests from the Gods about the newly built Olympus .

**BeautyQueen **Psych ! Percy , you are so gullible when it comes to your girlfriend ... Hahaha . Thanks Hermes . _(17 Likes)_

**FlyingGod **Yeah , baby !

**BeautyQueen **Percy , your girlfriend is being attacked by Luke .

**SeaweedBrain **Not falling for that !

**HadesAndSouls **She really is . Luke escaped this morning ...

**SeaweedBrain **Hold on Annabeth ! I'm coming with Riptide .

* * *

><p><strong>BeautyQueen <strong>I tricked Percy again ! Thanks Hermes . No wonder you love doing this . It's super fun .

**Like - COmment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **Aphrodite ! Annabeth wasn't in trouble . She was just changing her clothes in her cabin .

**AthenaGreekGoddess **Tell me you didn't see anything !

**SeaweedBrain **I didn't ..

**AthenaGreekGoddess **I don't believe you !

**WiseGirl **He really didn't mom . I was done by then . Chillax !

* * *

><p><strong>AthenaGreekGoddess <strong>WTH is Chillax ?

**Like - Comment - SPam **

**AresWarGod **what is it with the Athens and cursing ? First , Annabeth and then you .

**WiseGirl **It's a combination of Chill and Relax . Get modern mom .

**BrainiacMalcom **Mom won't like it if you correct her ...

**WiseGirl **She's the one that asked !

**BrainiacMalcom **Whatever you say ...

* * *

><p><strong>SilenaB <strong>Aphrodite Cabin doing a dance workshop !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **Let me guess : The Underworld has excellent WiFi .

**SilenaB **You know it ! Luke got the computer for almost half a day . There are tons of us who want to check emails , facebook and more .

**WiseGirl **How many exactly ?

**SilenaB **I dunno . To much .

* * *

><p><strong>HadesAndSouls <strong>Anyone up for VideoCam ?

**Like - Comment - SPam **

**NicoDA **Do not ! When you VC you will see souls floating by . Anyway , dad , get back to work . WHy are you slacking off anyway ?

**HadesAndSouls **I deserve to have slacking time . I need to find Mick Jagger's soul so I can learn to swagger to impress the ladies .

**PersephoneBlossom **Ladies ! Oh no you won't !

**HadesAndSouls **Ladies ? Did I write ladies ? I meant crazies ...

**NicoDA **Nice save dad ... Anyway , is Mick Really dead ? I don't remember that ...

**HadesAndSouls **No clue ..

* * *

><p><strong>NicoDA <strong>I am suppose to be really old huh ?

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**WiseGirl **So Old !

**SeaweedBrain **You're the oldest . Even older than Thalia and me .

* * *

><p><strong>ThaliaHunter <strong>Where did my bow go ? I thought I put it down on that rock ...

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**SunGuy **Did it happen to have a small lightning symbol on it ?

**ThaliaHunter **eah . Why ? What happened to it ?

**SunGuy **I thought it was Artemis's so I took it and kinda sold it online ...

**ThaliaHunter **You what ! *Thunder Rumbles*

**SunGuy **Oh , look . I need to go to Florida . Bye !

* * *

><p><strong>ThaliaHunter <strong>Hermes , I need a new bow !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**FlyingGod **Got it ! One Bow coming up .

**ThaliaHunter **You are a life saver ! Thanks !

**FlyingGod **Too bad I couldn't save my son's who is giving me the Extremely Cold shoulder .

**Luke Castellan **Fine , I'm talking to you .

**FlyingGod **Thank you son !

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Made a new batch of brownies after the Nico incident .

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **Woohooo ! Wait , did the brownie just disappear ? *Gasp* Nico is shadowtravelling !

**NicoDA **Ok . You caught me . I should get punished . How about let me eat the brownies as torture .

**SeaweedBrain **Or , you watch me eat all the brownies ...

**NicoDA **You are evil !

**SeaweedBrain **Muahahahaahaha !

* * *

><p><strong>NicoDA <strong>Annabeth , if I tell you secrets about Percy , will you make me some brownies ?

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**WiseGirl **How would you know any secrets ?

**NicoDA ** I shadowtravel . Will you ?

**WiseGirl **Yeah . WHat do you have up your sleeve ?

**SeaweedBrain **You better not be telling her about that time .

**NicoDA **Oh I am !

**SeaweedBrain **NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>What was the secret ? Review and tell me what you think .<strong>

**Apollo : I think it was about the time when he ... you know ...**

**I : Oh , I got ya ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_3. Names _

**SeaweedBrain **The gods' names are funny !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **How come ?

**LightningZeus **Like this : Po - SIGH - don

**PoseidonSeaDude **Oh haha ! Or : DUH - mee - ter _(17 likes)_

**DemeterPlant **Or : HUH-fess-tus

**IronGrip **Or : DIE - OH -ni - sus

**WineTeach **Oh , its getting personal : HAY - deez

**HadesAndSouls **Or even : HIP - NOSE ( originally hip-nos) _(17 likes)_

**LightningZeus **Hahaha ! Hip nose !

**Hypnotician **Zoos .

**LightningZeus **HAIR - UH

**OllyQueen **GRRRRR !

* * *

><p><strong>TravisStoll <strong>Gods know how to have fun !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **By calling each other names !

**TravisStoll **Per - SEE - US

**SeaweedBrain **Don't call me by my full name !

**WiseGirl **Should I care ? No ! PERSEUS !

**ThaliaHunter **PERSEUS !

**SunGuy **PERSEUS !

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrain <strong>Don't call me by my full name !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **Who said that I was calling you ? I was calling Perseus son of Zeus .

**SeaweedBrain **oh hardy har har .

**SallyJackson **Perseus ! Didn't I tell you to clean your room ?

**SeaweedBrain ***Groan* Mom , I'm at camp ! I'll do it when I get home .

**SallyJackson **You better , Perseus .

**SeaweedBrain **Not the full name !

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Perseus ! Perseus ! Perseus ! Why am I enjoying getting on people's nerve . It must've been the drink the Hecate cabin gave me .

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **You are so getting it

**Perseus Jackson **Yes you are so getting it .

**WiseGirl **Who are you ?

**Perseus Jackson **Your boyfriend ...

**WiseGirl **Percy hates his full name ... Wait , you are LUKE !

**Perseus Jackson **Aw man . I thought I might've gotten away with it .

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Going to the beach to check what Percy has up his sleeve ...

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**NicoDA **I wouldn't do that if I were you ...

**WiseGirl **Why ? What's the worst that could happen ?

**NicoDA **That !

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Is pissed at **SeaweedBrain **

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**PoseidonSeaDude ** what did Percy do ?

**WiseGirl **walked into his cabin and then he threw a thousand crabs at me . It so hurt !

**PoseidonSeaDude **That's my boy ... I mean , I feel so bad ...

**AthenaGreekGoddess **I will send a thousand owls to peck him !

* * *

><p><strong>NicoDA <strong>is eating a batch of Annabeth's delicious brownies ...

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **You deserve them for telling me his secret ...

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrain <strong>Got pecked ! Annabeth , don't tell my secret !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **I wouldn't dream to ...

* * *

><p><strong>SunGuy , FlyingGod and 11 others <strong>were sent emails from **WiseGirl .**

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **You did not !

**WiseGirl **Yeah I did . But I just sent it to the gods , who will pass it to their kids , who will pass it to their friends and so on .

**SeaweedBrain ** I am ruined !

* * *

><p><strong>Dying to find out Percy's secret ? Wait until one of the Half-Bloods tell you . That is , if you are a half-blood .<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_4. Party Poopers _

**PPonies **Yo ! Whatzup ? Party Ponies in da house !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**Chiron **Oh no !

**PPonies **Yo cuz , mind if we visit ?

**Chiron **Actually yes .

**PPonies **Yes . Thanks ! We'll come as soon as nightfall ...

**WineTeach **Noo ! Not them ! Why ? Why ?

**PPonies **No need to be a Pony Pooper ! _(16 likes)_

**WineTeach **Gross !

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrain <strong>Hot and Cold ! XD

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **We fight we break up !

**SeaweedBrain **We kiss we make up .

**AthenaGreekGoddess **You kiss , I suit up !

**WiseGirl **Mom ! Don't be a and I quote ,'Pony Pooper' .

**AthenaGreekGoddess **I do not poop ponies . _(17 likes) _

* * *

><p><strong>AthenaGreekGoddess <strong>I do not poop PONIES !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **Mom , it was just a joke .

**PPonies **Yeah , lighten up .

**WineTeach **I also do not Poop Ponies .

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Today is a pretty boring day . The usual fights . Clarisse's head got dumped in the toilet bowl for the second time .

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**PoseidonSeaDude **Go team Percy !

**AresWarGod **Did you have to embarass me , daughter ?

* * *

><p><strong>PolluxDrink <strong>Party on tonight ! Special guest : Party Ponies . I advise the Hunters of Artemis not to come . You might get high and accidently you know what ...

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**ArtemisMoonLady **I agree . I don't want my ladies to be ...

**ThaliaHunter **Oh man ...

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Hey everyone , did you know that Percy has Spongebob underwear ? Nico told me .

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **You did not just say that out loud .

**WiseGirl **I didn't . I wrote it .

**SeaweedBrain **You know what I mean ... I am so gonna get you for this .

**WiseGirl **ooo ... Scary ...

* * *

><p><strong>Solistic <strong>Guess who I am !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**NicoDA **Dionysus ?

**WineTeach **WHat ? I am Dionysus you dimwit .

**SeaweedBrain ** should I care ? Are you a Party Pony ?

**Solistic **Nope...

**WiseGirl **Let me guess , Will Solice .

**Solistic **How's you guess ?

**WiseGirl **Hmm ... With a Brain . Besides , SOLIStic , really ?

**Solistic **What a party pooper ... _(17 likes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Secret's out !<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_5 . Tell me something I don't know _

**WiseGirl **Tell me something I don't know ...

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **There is a lot that you don't know .

**WiseGirl **Like what ?

**SeaweedBrain **Hmmm... Secrets about me ...

**WiseGirl **I'll bribe Nico ! Ke$ha later .

**SeaweedBrain **Ke$ha later ? Oh , I get it .

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>Nico , I need secrets about Percy , pronto !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**NicoDA **What do I get ?

**WiseGirl **Brownies !

**NicoDA **Deal ! Um ... Let's see ...

**SeaweedBrain **Nico !

**ThaliaHunter **Relax seaweed brain !

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrain <strong>is doomed !

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**PoseidonSeaDude **what did she do this time ?

**SeaweedBrain **Never mind dad ! My first cousin is just messing with me .

**PoseidonSeaDude **Fine then . But if u want revenge , you know who to turn to .

**SeaweedBrain **Nemesis ?

**PoseidonSeaDude **No ...

**SeaweedBrain **Hermes ?

**PoseidonSeaDude **No...

**SeaweedBrain **Then who ?

**PoseidonSeaDude **Me ! Who else ?

**TravisStoll **Don't want to disrespect but , you aren't the most tactical god when it comes to revenge ...

**PoseidonSeaDude **What's that suppose to mean !

**AthenaGreekGoddess **It means that you are PATHETIC !

**TravisStoll **Harsh ...

**PoseidonSeaDude **I didn't know that ...

**AthenaGreekGoddess **Exactly !

* * *

><p><strong>Conman <strong>Anyone need help with Revenge ?

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **I do !

**Conman **Let me see what I have up my sleeve ...

**ODawg **OOO...

**SeaweedBrain **wHo are you ?

**ODawg **Guess !

* * *

><p><strong>Who is ODawg ?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_6. Greetings ._

**SunGuy **Want some updog ?

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **Wha ?

**SunGuy **uh ? what?

**SeaweedBrain **What's that ?

**SunGuy **What's what ?

**SeaweedBrain **Updog ...

**SunGuy **What about it ?

**SeaweedBrain **What's up dog ?

**SunGuy **Nothing much .

**SeaweedBrain **Your humour stinks .

* * *

><p><strong>PoseidonSeaDude <strong>hello , hello , my name's Dibo .

**Like - COmment - Spam**

**SeaweedBrain **Dad , you're embarassing me !

* * *

><p><strong>TravisStoll <strong>Wazzup peeple ?

**Like - Comment - Spam**

**KatieKat **Not much , Travis . Except for my stolen purse -_-'

**TravisStoll ** I didn't do it ! Connor did !

**Conman **Fine I admit !

**KatieKat **Give !

**Conman **k . There was pretty much nothing in it except for stupid seeds ...

* * *

><p><strong>WiseGirl <strong>How's everyone ? I am stuck with a few blueprints and yodeling neighbours .. O.0

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **I know what you mean . I can hear them from here :(

**SunGuy **Were they that loud ?

**SeaweedBrain **Louder than Athena ...

**AthenaGreekGoddess **Hey !

**PoseidonSeaDude **He's right...

**SunGuy **That's my cabin...

**LightningZeus **Make them stop !

**ThaliaHunter **I'm glad I just visit there ...

* * *

><p><strong>AthenaGreekGoddess <strong>changed her name to **AtHeNaRuLeZ**

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**WiseGirl **?

**AtHeNaRuLeZ **Ares must've messed with my account . Curse you !

* * *

><p><strong>AtHeNaRuLeZ <strong>changed her name to **WisestGoddess .**

**Like-Comment-Spam**

* * *

><p><strong>ThaliaHunter <strong>I saw a Bitch today ...

**Like- Comment-Spam **

**WiseGirl **Thalia , no cursing !

**ThaliaHunter ** I wasn't ! I really saw one ! Bitch is another word for a female dog !

* * *

><p><strong>ODawg <strong>Anyone know who I am ?

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**WiseGirl **Lemme guess ... You're Odin , the Viking God...

**ODawg **Dangit ! How'd she figure it out ? I am wondering 'bout that .

**LukeCastellan **You and me both dude ...

* * *

><p><strong>BeautyQueen <strong>Piper , how's the cabin ?

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**Sparky'sGirl **Not much . Just Drew slutting and all ...

**BeautyQueen **Sparky's girl ? Ahahaha ! My plan worked !

* * *

><p><strong>Sparky'sGirl <strong>Does me being Jason's Girlfriend mean that much ?

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**OllyQueen **Let me warn you . His kissed will send sparks into your body ... Literally ... That is a trait that the children of Zeus share ...

**Sparky'sGirl **k then ...

**BeautyQueen **Give credit to me ! Haha !

* * *

><p><strong>JasonGraceAKAPipe'sBoy <strong>Hey everybody !

**Like-Comment-Spam **

**NicoDA **Ah , Jason Grace , you made it . Welcome to the 21st Century !

**JasonGraceAKAPipe'sBoy **Oh haha ! Very funny , Di Angelo . I can easily fry you...

**NicoDA **I'm older than you ! Do not go against your elders ...

**WiseGirl **Yeah ... The 'headstrong' Nico might be old ... But he's a sucker when it comes to his sister ...

**NicoDA **Hey ! That's so not true !

**SeaweedBrain ** !I wouldn't say that ... O_O'

* * *

><p>Like it ? Hate it ?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK _

_7. Off Topic_

**WiseGirl **What happen to every1 ?

**Like - Comment - SPam **

**Conman **They died and went to heaven .

**WiseGirl **They did ?

**SeaweedBrain **You knowI'm still alive . I heard a story once that there was this guy who died and then he went to heaven . then he was sort of reborn and he was alive again ...

**WiseGirl **Way off topic !

* * *

><p><strong>SunGuy <strong>What's an updog ?

**Like - Comment - Spam**

**SeaweedBrain **Not falling for that again !

**SunGuy **I'm seriously asking !

**FlyingGod **Are you sure it's not under dog ?

**SunGuy **0.o What ?

* * *

><p><strong>SunGuy <strong>Why did the chicken cross the road ?

**Like - Comment - Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **To run away from Artemis ... _(18 likes)_

**ArtemisMoonLady **Watch it Jackson ...

* * *

><p><strong>I am bored of doing this because I realised that my humour is sometimes intact . So do not go out in the rain screaming about this if not you may get hypothermia , hippopotamus , hippy potatoes and other hyper active stuff . See ya !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_A PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK_

_8 . Long time no see _

**WiseGirl **Glad the wars over .. Spoofed ! Get to spend time with my awesome boyfriend

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**SeaweedBrain **Yeah . I know . I'm awesome !

**WiseGirl **Don't let it get to your ego …

**WisestGoddess **Why can't you just dump him ?

**BeautyQueen **I won't let her … Just pray to yourself Athena . And NEVER disturb true love .

**Sparky'sGirl **Go mom !

* * *

><p><strong>WisestGoddess <strong>What's ugly and disgusting ?

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**ArtemisMoonLady **Apollo shaving his foot ?

**WisestGoddess **What ? Ew ! No ! Poseidon .

**PoseidonSeaDude **really ? That is so immature

**Amphi **Immature ? Did your dictionary grow ? What'd you feed it ?

* * *

><p><strong>PoseidonSeaDude just blocked Amphi <strong>

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**SallyJ **Nice Job

**PoseidonSeaDude **Yeah .I know .

* * *

><p><strong>Amphie <strong>made new account . Named it Amphie as you can see .. Sally Jackson , you are going down . Deep into Tartarus !

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam**

* * *

><p><strong>ArtemisMoonLady <strong>The moon is so beautiful tonight … I am blessed .

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**SunGuy **By yourself … Way to find fame …

* * *

><p><strong>SunGuy <strong>Hermes , need a new banjo ! Ares broke mine when I was trying to express my haiku .

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**FlyingGod **This is the voice mailbox for Hermes Olympian . Please Leave a voice message after the tone . Oh , if you happen to be Apollo , the banjos are all sold out . *beep*

**SunGuy **Curses …..

* * *

><p><strong>FlyingGod <strong>I have the need for speed ..

**Like ~ Comment ~ Spam **

**WineTeach **Oh hardy har har … You have those boots . Use them .

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrain <strong>sorry if this chapter isn't funny . There isn't much funy environment around . till the next time .


End file.
